Resonance Raman studies of heme proteins will be pursued, to elucidate the molecular basis of oxygen transport, oxygen activation and electron transport. Emphasis will be placed on finding vibrational markers of axial ligation and protein influences on heme stereo-chemistry. The CARS (Coherent Anti-Stokes Raman Spectroscopy) technique will be developed for application to fluorescent samples. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Visible and Near-Ultraviolet Resonance Raman Spectra of Photolabile Vitamin B12 Derivatives with a Rapid-Flow Technique," S. Salama and T. G. Spiro, J. of Raman Spectrosc. 6, 57-60 (1977). "Laser Raman Scattering as a Probe of Protein Structure," T. G. Spiro and B. P. Gaber, Ann. Rev. of Biochem., Vol. 46, (In press 1977).